Unexpected allies
by DR jock
Summary: When a pilot of the gallente federation is sucked though a wormhole at the battle for the planet caldari prime he finds himself on a strange new planet with no way off.He meets a band of warriors who take him in. Little dose he know he wasn't the only one to come though the wormhole.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first fanfic so please no flames I will accept constructive criticism however,**

**I do not own EVE online that belongs to the fine people at CCP games**

**I also don't own kung fu panda that belongs to dream works animation **

**I've also had an idea with this fic, since eve online is a game 250000 people play daily but nobody I've talked too about knows what it is I'm going to put links to pictures of weapons/gear our main character shall us (also various big spaceships but they'll only be at the start of the fic for reasons you will soon find out...)**

**Caldari leviathan pic: . **

**Caldari prime (planet) /media/0909/Caldari_Prime_ **

**Gallente nyx supercarrier: **

**Anyway without further delay lets proceed my comrades! (Btw this will be a short chapter they might get longer over time but right now they'll be small until I figure out if people like this story or not) :)**

A battle rages above the in the skies above the planet caldari prime, a gallente strike team was sent to take out the caldari levithan and liberate the population from the caldari military forces which control the the strike force there was a fighter pilot named John Gratn, this is his story...

12 hours before deployment...

John made his way to the briefing room aboard the nyx supercarrier he was stationed on, he knew that something big was going to happen but the details were classified until now...

When he arrived the room was full of pilots and soldiers alike, he made his way to his seat and awaited his Commanding Officer's arrival. When the CO finally arrived everyone stood to attention.

The Commander spoke"At ease gentlemen" then everyone sat back down.

When everyone was seated he spoke again." Ok the brass have finally gave the order to take back caldari prime..." He stopped listening to the whispering between his troops. After the brief pause he spoke again " we will be deployed in roughly 12 hours so here's the plan." When he said that he clicked a nearby button and a projection of caldari prime appeared behind him he then said " As I'm sure your all aware there is an enemy titan stationed in orbit over the planet alone with several support vessels, we will be sent in to deal with the titan clearing the way for ground forces to invade the planet and seizing the Capitol. When we arrive to the battlefeild I want all bomber pilots to target the titan's support while interceptor pilots protect them from enemy interceptors, you will also be provided with unmanned drone support also whitch should draw some fire. When the titan is destroyed I want all pilots to escort our dropships to the planet's surface where they will deploy ground troops and tanks to destroy any ground resistance, while they are fighting you will remain in orbit to provide air support until our forces capture the Capitol. Any questions?" Nobody said anything "Good then I suggest you all get a good nights rest we've got a difficult battle ahead of us."

**Hope you enjoyed the first chapter don't worry the crossover will happen soon :), since the chapters will be smaller (until people tell me they like the idea) the next chapter will be out in a few days a week at most, so until next time my friends, Dr_Jock out.**


	2. The 'event'

**AN: second chapter the fight begins... Sorry if the first was a little boring but the fun begins NOW :) so yeah hope you enjoy...**

**Oh and before I forget I must thank a fellow writer by the name of MASTER T-REX a great guy who have me some tips and is currently writing one of the best crossover stories ever so go and check him out!**

**Again I do not own KFP OR EVE ONLINE the only thing I own is John Gratn.**

**PICTURES!**

**John's 'Prometheus' class intercepter: /wp-content/uploads/2013/04/galente_ **

**The assault on caldari prime: **

**Gallente dreadnaught 'Moros' : **

**Caldari dreadnaught 'Phoenix' **

**Cyno feild: (the large glowing thing behind the station imagine thousands of ships pouring out of it) images/03/92/39284_ **

**Chapter two: THE FIGHT BEGINS... **

10 minutes before deployment...

John was waiting inside his intercepter awaiting the order to take off overall he felt very nervous about the coming battle, even though he has served in many other battles this was the biggest he has ever served thoughts were buzzing though his head, "what if I die? Will my friends survive? Will I ever see my family again?" His thoughts were interrupted by the roar of the carriers engines power up their warp drive and the automated messages telling all deck hands to prepare for warp, he knew it wouldn't be long before he was out fighting. He could see the warp drive push the ship though several light years of space he then heard a voice over the radio " 30 seconds all pilots prepare for takeoff" he could feel the carrier slow down and caldari prime approaching then the voice spoke again "5,4,3,2,1, ALL PILOTS DEPLOY GO GO GO!" When John heard this he power up his fighters engines and flow at a breakneck speed.

When he emerged from the runway and out into space he was greeted by an impressive sight. Thousands of cruisers,gunboats,drone carriers,supercarrier,dreadnaughts and the threatening 13km long caldari leviathan all in a heated battle, This is what he lived for! He zipped in and out of the fighting ships attacking any and all caldari ships that he could take on

Which ranged from enemy fighters to frigates. He was dodging in and out of the space debris of destroyed ships to dodge missiles and surprise enemy fighters. He could see many caldari and gallente dreadnaughts blow up spectacularly due to the near constant barrage of shells they were receiving.

Then something happened that would change his life forever. The caldari handed called reinforcements who arrived in a cyno feild (basically a cyno feild is a wormhole that allows for fleets to travel millions of light years a time without the use of jump gates a very useful tool to navies) unluckily John was too close too the cyno's wormhole due too the large amount of radiation given off by the field causing his engines to stall and the feild to slowly suck him in. John knew that it was bad for a fighter to get sucked into a cyno as the immense inertia caused by it usually rips smaller ships apart this is why only Capitol ships can use them. Knowing that he might die John gabbed his radio and yelled "MAYDAY MAYDAY MY ENGINES ARE OUT AND IM GETTING SUCKED THOUGH THE CYNO!" Nobody answered. He tried again still no answer he then said " Crap it must have fried my raidio!" This left John helplessly getting sucked though a wormhole to god knows where...

**OH NOES WILL JOHN SURVIVE THE TRIP?WHERE WILL HE LAND? ONLY I KNOW AS IM THE AUTHOR MUHAHAHAHAH!**

***cough* anyway don't forget to review this if you liked this some feedback would be massively appreciated and you might get a shout out who knows... **


	3. The 'arrivle'

**AN: Sorry for a "cliffhanger" last chapter but I'm sure you all figured out where he was going to land but reading what this story was about... Anyway I just found out that the links to half my pictures haven't shown up so I'm going have to describe things too you (or you can just google it,but where's the fun in that?) **

**And now for the customary I don't own KFP OR EVE ONLINE I only own John Gratn and some other OCs which might come into the story later... I'm reviling details about them just yet... **

**Also shout out to MASTER T-REX for being the first reviewer (WOOP) and offering some constructive criticism much appreciated :) **

**Anyway enough staling there's a story to read!**

The ride though the wormhole was by no means a nice one, John was feeling a little sick by the end of it...well 'little' is an understatement.

when he finally emerged from the wormhole he found himself on a collision course with a nearby planet, he tried to activate the engines of his craft but the control panel was completely dead nothing was responding to his commands.

The only thing he managed to say before crushing thought the planets atmosphere was. " OH-SHI..."

Meanwhile at the Valley Of Peace...

It was a mourning day in the valley of peace, the sun was shining the planet life had begun blossoming making quite a beautiful sight.

Master Shifu decided to get up early to meditate for a few hours before the five woke up. He went to the peach tree which overlooked the valley and begin practising his inner peace. He could feel the flow of the universe around him but he could sense a disturbance, something which was just out of place, he couldn't tell what it was so he just gave up and went to awake the five.

He went to the barracks and instructed Zeng to sound the gong, almost as soon as it went off 5 doors opened to revile, a snake a monkey a tiger a mantis and a crane, they then said . "Good Morning Master" in almost perfect harmony.

"Good morning students today we are...*sigh* PO GET UP!"

The sound of someone falling out of bed and running to the door was heard then a rather large panda stumbled out of the door and said "Good morning" and managed a tired grin.

"As I was saying" Shifu continued "Today we are learning the Wing Chun Punch (**AN: thanks google**) so go have breakfast and report to the training is all."

"Yes master" the five and Po replied in unison.

Meanwhile back with John...

His fighter punched though the layer if clouds and John could see the ground coming closer he could swear that he can see some kind of village and he was heading straight for it...

Meanwhile back with the five and Po...

Po made his signature soup for breakfast which everyone seemed to enjoy with Mantis saying "Great as always Po!" While he handed Po his empty plate

"Thanks mantis I added a little cumin for some extra Flava" replied Po (**AN: I have no idea when it comes to cooking is cumin even something that goes in soups?) **

Their breakfast was interrupted by a extremely loud bang from the sky...

**AN: OOOHHH THE SUSPENSE :) **

**Oh I love my cliffhangers anyway remember to review and if you really liked it show some support by punching that fav/follow button right on its smug face.**


	4. The 'landing'

AN: I haven't really got much to say this time I just continuing due to the fact I'm board as hell so yeah.

"AHH!" Po shouted .

"What was that?" Monkey asked.

"Probably thunder" viper replied.

"Doubt it, way too loud" crane Said.

"Then what was it?." Mantis asked.

"Gee I don't know why don't we all just sit here talking about what it was rather than seeing what it was!" Tigress said getting up from her seat and making her way to the door.

"Sarcasm?" Po asked

"Your getting the hang of it Po" monkey said.

Then the five get up and went outside with tigress to see what it was. They met shifu outside as well looking for the source of the sound.

"Do you see anything?" Po asked

"Nope, must have...wait what is THAT!?" Mantis shouted

A ball of fire burst though the clouds at an amazing speed and shot past the jade place at amazing speeds then crashing into a nearby forest.

"I want you all to investigate GO!" Shifu ordered

"Yes master" the five replied, then started making their way towards the crash site.

Meanwhile at the crash site...

John had got out of his craft and jumped to the ground, he looked around him he was in some kind of bamboo forest."where the hell am I ?" He asked out loud. Thinking about what he should do he decided to head towards the village he flew over, it might give him some clue as to where he is.

He made his way round to the back of his ship to the cargo hold and opened it.

He found his trusty hi tech plasma rifle which he took out and placed on the ground, he also found his scrambler pistol which he took from an amarr trooper many years ago and he kept it for all these years as they were very powerful and rare (don't worry you'll find out about all these factions later), it had the trade mark amarr livery on it gold plated with intricate patterns on it which led to the pistol's nickname 'the holy grail', and finally he found his dropsuit( dropsuits are advanced environment suits that ground forces ware in the EVE universe as it helps keep them alive on hostile planets and provide them with shields and amour) his dropsuit was a gallente G/1 class which utilises some of the most advanced technology know to man, it uses synthetic mussels to boost

the users balance and strength, quad optics to help with battlefeild target analysis and its defining feature was its incredibly effective amour as they were extremely thin and provided the protection of a tank.(if u really want to see what it looks like google images dust 514 gallente assault dropsuit. It's the one with four eyes) His particular suit was white with black trim.

He activated his amour and it assembled itself over him.(think iron man 3 style) when it was done he grabbed his weapons and went in the general direction of the village.

What will the five think of him? How will he react to a planet filled with Anthropomorphic animals? Only I know:)

Anyway remember to review fav/follow if u like the story so far and until next time GOODBYE!


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Ok VERY VERY big thanks to Master T-REX for editing this page and adding 99.9% more awesome to it, INTERNET HIGH FIVE o/\o, so yeah if u haven't checked him out yet, do it THAT'S AN ORDER SOLDIER!**

John went back to the broken cockpit to try and open the cargo doors, but they weren't responding.

He realized that he crashed, so some, if not all, of the systems would not work.

In frustration, he kicked down the emergency door, his kick sending the door flying for 5 or so feet.

When he dropped down, pistol at the ready, he was meet…

…with grass, tree's, and bamboo.

He gave a puzzled feeling that he has seen this before, but only on Earth, but it was one of the most beautiful and peaceful place he has seen in his entire life.

Then it hit him.

_FUCK! The Caldari jumped to Earth's solar system! _He cursed mentally

As he looked around, his computer-generated visor calculated as to where he entered from jump space onto this planet.

Seeing the designated point-of-entry, he saw no Caldari.

Still puzzled, he tried to figure this out.

Was walking/scouting the area, he heard the sound of branches cracking and people talking, and they were getting closer.

As if by instinct, he dashed to cover and drew his pistol from its holster, turning the safety off and letting the plasma charge.

"Are we there yet?" one male voice asked

"FOR THE TWELTH TIME, NO!" another male voice replied

The first voice just sighed in response.

Hearing the voices getting closer, he readied his pistol and moved around the voices to not get spotted and took cover to get them by surprise.

As he prepared to ambush them, he heard a famine voice whisper, "Guys, shut up for second. I think I hear something."

As the voices moved to his ship, he heard, "WOAH! What is that?"

Knowing that they spot the ship, which by voice recognition that they have never seen before, he got out of cover and pointed his gun to…

…a bunch of animals…

…with clothes…

…standing upright…

The animals were a panda, a monkey, a snake, a bird, a bug, and a tiger.

Now he began to question either that he hit his head on impact or that this is Post-Traumatic-Stress.

"FREEZE! HANDS IN THE AIR!" He shouted in his commanding and loud voice.

The animals before him froze, but the panda was the only one that raised his hands.

He didn't want to repeat it, so he then said, "Good, now turn around slowly!" He said in a commanding tone.

The animal slowly turned around to see a man of metal pointing some kind of weapon at them.

Thinking this as some kind of joke, the tiger said, being slightly annoyed, "Excuse me?"

"Oh great it talks." John said in observation, realizing that the tiger is female from her voice

The animals just starred at each other in complete confusion.

"Ok...So are we gonna fight or what?" The panda said, breaking the awkward silence.

"It would be against your better judgment." John replied, pointing at the panda, his HUD displacing him as a possible threat.

"Po here doesn't have 'better judgment'." the mantis said

"Hey!" Po said back

"What? It's true." the mantis admitted

_Are these guys serious right now?_ John thought as he looked at their stupidity before him.

"Fine then. Let's just kick his butt then I'll show you." Po said as he got into some sort of fighting stance.

"Oh it's on!" Mantis said back

He saw them now as a threat. John shot a warning shot into the ground in front of them. This made the five jump, even tigress.

The projectile that came from the gun was bright and fast. On impact with the ground, it scored th ground in a hole inches deep.

"Listen, I don't want a fight, so this is your last warning." John threatened

The bird interjected and said, "Okay, okay. We'll stand down, let's just talk about this and no one gets hurt."

They stared at the man with anticipation as to what he would do next, but seconds later, they heard the sound off a gun and saw him put it back in his holster and said, "I'm listening, but first, you can start telling me where I am."

"Your in china near the valley of peace." The female tiger responded

"The valley of peace? Was that the big village due north off here?" John asked

"Yeah, why?" the monkey responded

John then asked, "Can you take me there...?"

**so yeah he basically just won the Internet there didn't he?**

**I'm sure he is loving this free advertising :P**


	6. Sniper duel'

**AN**_**: Again massive thanks to MATER T-REX for the edit...**_

**Possible music for chapter:**

**Planetside 2 ost terran republic travel 3**

**Sonic symphony: rebirth of a legend**

**Cod world at war Stalingrad sniper soundtrack**

(Start first song)

Ever since their close encounter with the metal man, they decided to bring him to the valley.

After such an encounter occurred, they had been walking for about 25 minutes in complete silence. John was glad for the silence, for he had so many thoughts going through his mind while walking;

_Where did I exactly land?_

_How am I going to get home?_

_Why is this panda so stupid?_

He lost his train of thought when Po decided to break the silence, "So where are you from?"

Due to training with analyzing the personality identification, he had a feeling that he would ask him a lot of questions, but John replied, "Oh I'm from The Gallente Federation."

Po gave an excited look, but then look confused and said, "The what now?"

John then looked closely to Po and sais with surprise, "You mean you haven't heard of us?"

Po gave a nervous glance, seeing as that the other five watched him closely, and replied, "Yeah..."

John sighed then said "I'll tell you more about it when we reach our destination."

"Oh...awesome!" Po said excitedly, while everybody else gave embarrassing expressions.

Based on their reactions, John guessed that Po saying 'awesome' is a common word he uses.

_The panda must have poor vocabulary._ John guessed

(End song)

Suddenly John's HUD lit up advising him about a nearby sniper threat.

He didn't want to take any chances, so John made a dash for a nearby rock and shouted, "GET BEHIND SOMETHING NOW!"

The group just stared at him like he was crazy and the snake said skeptically, "What? Why?"

John felt like he was talking to idiots and commanded, "JUST GET BEHIND SOMETHING!"

Before the group obeyed, the ground near Po seemed to burst followed by two large bang noises. From sudden fear of this invisible enemy, they ran into random directions, hiding behind rock's trees' and bushes.

Before any of the five made it to cover, it fired again this time hitting its mark.

The invisible and quick projectile strikes Tigress in the leg, making her fall to the ground in pain.

But due to this new pain, and the realization that she started bleeding out, she went into shock in seconds, paralyzed from the pain.

_Fuck!_ John thought

(Start song two)

The rest of the five had managed to make it to cover before it fired again.

"WE NEED TO GET HER!" Po said to John, since he took cover next to John, blinded by the thought of saving Tigress, who forgot any moral sense that he could get shot too.

"WAIT!" John shouted a grabbed him before he ran out

The moment he pulled Po back, a bullet hit the rock and made a 'PING' noise.

"He's using her as bait, idiot. Las thing I need is to save your ass too, so just wait here!" John said as he peeked around the other side.

"But we can't just leave her!" Po retorted

John, frustrated with having to deal with an immature adult, he shouted, "I'll get her. You stay here. Okay?!"

Po's eyes widened by what he said, but he has no choice but to trust the guy and so Po decided, "Okay."

John readied his rifle and moved to the edge of the rock, he then accessed his suit's kinetic barrier.

As he did so, a large matrix of hexagons appeared around him, acting like glass reflections and gave him a menacing look, but quickly faded until it was invisible to his suit only.

_3_ John said in his mind

_2_

He took a deep breath

_1_

He dashed out from cover and sprinted over to tigress's body, using his momentum and the weight of his armor to push him farther.

(Slow-mo)

As he did so the ground under him erupted sending dirt everywhere, a few shots hit there mark but were deflected by his barrier, received immense damage as large metal balls fell to the ground.

He kept running, ignoring his armor report on his HUD. When he got to the female tiger, his shields was at the brink of shattering. He ducked to cover and slung her over his shoulder.

Realizing that he should of planned this out more, he couldn't run out, for he and the tiger would get hit by the bullets. Improvising, he pulled out a special smoke grenade and released it, producing a fog that only his suit can see through.

He ran back to Po as the ground erupting around him, knowing the sniper missed its mark.

He managed to get back to cover without dying and he breathed a sigh of relief, he sat the tiger down on the rock, his HUD gave a full diagnosis that he went into shock, but she lost little blood due to clotting, but it wasn't enough to stop th bleeding..

( end song)

John looked over at the tiger's leg and examined it, the diagnosis reported that the bullet had went straight through and the wound was exposed to 97% of bacteria in the area. He applied pressure to the wound to stop the bleeding but to no avail.

Seeing no other option he reached around and grabbed a strange syringe from his side and injected it near the wound. As if by magic the skin cells produced more copy's if itself, leaving the wound fully closed, showing no evidence that it had even been shot in the first place.

"Is she going to be ok?" Po asked, concerned for his comrade

"She'll live." John replied

"What is that thing?" Viper asked pointing at the syringe with her tail.

"It's a nanite injector, it can heal any wound." John stated.

"Awesome" Po said

_I was right, _John thought,_ he is saying that a lot_

Not caring about what they would say next, John stated putting a fresh clip into his rifle and a soft humming could be heard from his weapon, loading the plasma to be released.

(Song 3 start)

He poked his head out and looked though the rifle's scope. He seen several bright flashes, and he ducked behind cover just in time before the shots hit.

_Mother fucker!_ John cursed

When the sniper stopped, John went back out and opened fire, but he could see though the scope that the sniper's stationary position is abandoned

(Song end)

He lowered his scope and kicked a rock, sending it flying for a few meters and yelled, "DAMNIT!"


	7. Chapter 7

**Kept you waiting huh? yeah sorry about the wait...**

Also 200+ views on the story now (yay) but no reviews except from master t-Rex, I need some of you guys to actually review this Ian's tell me if you like it or not, and what I can improve on.

**Chapter soundtrack**

**EVE Online ost - Surplus of Rare Artifacts (some of the best ambient music ever)**

When John was sure of the sniper's escape he went over to assess tigress's condition, she was beginning to wake up. "Urg... What happened?" She asked in a groggy tone.

"Tigress you are ok!" Po shouted throwing his arms around her.

"Po...can't breath..."

" Oh sorry... Hehe."

" can someone please tell me what happened?"

" you were hit in the leg with a 50 caliber slug from a sniper rifle or a bolt driver can't tell which." John responded

"The bullet went straight though the bone, near enough taking your leg off, you then passed out. Lucky for you I have these." He said throwing the nanite injector over too her.

"It releases some nano bots into your bloodstream healing your wound, nano are useful for other things as well, for example bring back the dead." John explained.

"Wow, I have no idea what that means." Po exclaimed.

John sighed then said "it releases small robots into you which can repair wounds..."

"ok. That's awesome!" Po said

"dose he know any other word?" John thought to himself

" Well... Thanks I guess, thanks for saving me." Tigress said.

"No problem, just don't apply too much pressure to your leg it is still healing"John replied.

"Ok... By the way we never caught your name." She said

John removed his helmet showing his face to his new 'comrades' for the first time relveiling animal that the five have never seen before.

" I am Wing commander John Gratn, at your service " he replied.

(Song start)

After a while of walking the unlikely group arrived at the valley of peace. It was quite a sight for John but nothing compared with the crystalline skyscrapers of his home world Gallente prime which could reach up to 13 km in length.

"So this is the valley?" John asked

"Yep, we are swore to defend it with our lives" Po replied proudly

"I thought it would be bigger..." John said

And with that they made their way into the valley.

"What is that temple up there?" John asked

" Oh,That is the jade palace it's where we live." Viper replied

"Not too shabby" John said and receiving a chuckle from the group.

"We will need to go there and report too our master, I'm sure he'll want to meet you." Tigress said

"Sure, what is his name."

"Master shifu" Po replied

Once they had made their way up the steps they were greeted by Shifu who eyed John suspiciously.

"I see you brung a friend" he said.

" Thats wing commander John Gratn, but you've just to call him John, and he is awesome." Po said

"Yes he is. He saved my life" Tigress said

"I see, well it's pleasure to meet you John" Shifu said bowing to him.

"As to you master Shifu" John replied bowing in return.

Shifu noticed the time it was nearly dusk.

"I think we should all get inside and have some dinner, it would be an honour if you would join us John maybe you can tell us about yourself."

"Of course Shifu"

**DAT SONG**


	8. Chapter 8

Music for chapter:

EVE online ost: all which was lost can now be regained

Did you that Chinese for master is 'Shifu' which technically makes master shifu's name master master... The more you know.

John made his way inside the grand palace into a large hall.

"This is the hall of heroes, it is where we keep some of our most prized artefacts." Shifu stated .

"Impressive" John replied.

"Thank you, now follow me to the kitchen."

Everyone made their way to the kitchen, they were all very hungry as they had never had lunch. Once they arrived in the kitchen, Shifu told Po to make some soup, and he quickly set about his task.

John decided to take his suit off after coming to the conclusion that he was safe in here, he pressed a button on his arm and as if by magic his amour started to float away from his body, gathering in front of him in the shape of a suit case which he sat next to the door.

Under his amour John was still wearing his flight suit, which consisted of a light green digital tiger camouflage jacket and trousers, with his pistol strapped to his leg.

"Haven't seen anything like that before!"Monkey exclaimed

John just nodded in response.

"So...how did you save my student's life?"

"Well we were walking towards here when we were ambushed by a sniper which managed to hit her in the leg." He pointed at tigress." So I ran out and retrieved her from the ground and dragged her to cover. Seeing that the wound was too severe to treat conventionally I injected her with this." He said handing Shifu the nanite injector " it can heal any wound and is known to even bring the dead back, anyway is tried to attack the sniper back but he had vanished."

" I see, but I don't understand one thing..." Shifu said

"Yes..."

"What is a sniper?"

"A sniper is a weapon that can attack from several miles away with extreme precision and power."

" amazing." Shifu said fascinated.

"Do you have any idea who attacked us?" Tigress said wanting revenge for her leg.

"Judging by the weapon used and the way he shot I'd say he was a caldari soldier..."

They were interrupted by Po serving the soup and taking a seat to listen to him.

"Thanks" John said

" no problem" Po replied smiling.

(Begin song)

" so what can you tell us about this 'caldari soldier'?" Tigress asked.

"Well... For you to under stand ill need to tell you about where i came from. The area is known as New Eden, this place isn't a country no it's a very large star cluster which contains many worlds many of which haven't been explored yet." He looked up at the warriors they were listening to his every word. " New Eden is controlled by four major empires, the gallente federation, the caldari state, Amarr empire and the minmitar republic. I come from the gallente federation we value freedom, democracy and liberty. The caldari state which is where I assume this soldier is from are our enemies as they don't value freedom or anything like that, all they value is money and they'll stop at nothing to get it. They are governed by a strict dictatorship which controls everything about the state no questions asked. Our two empires have been at war for many years now and that is why he probably shot at us after seeing me. I particularly hate them because when I was little about 2 if I remember correctly, they came to my home and killed my friends and family, I was adopted by my uncle who raised me as his own child."

" how could the caldari do such a thing?" Viper asked clearly taken aback by their actions.

" they'll do anything for money..." John replied.

" they sound like jerks to me" Po said.

" yes they are"

"Anyway I was fighting over their home world. A fight that would put an end to this war. And the caldari sent reinforcements though a cynosoral field, which allows for instant movement to places it would normally take years to get to. Anyway I was sucked though it and it took me here, and by the looks of it I'm not the only one..."

" I see, you must need some rest after the events of today, Po take him to the spare room." Shifu said.

" yes master!" He replied.


	9. Chapter 9

After realizing that his position was compromised and that the Gallente soldier has located his position, the Caldarian picked up the rifle and ran just before the soldier started to return fire.

He made his way back to his crash site still trying to make sense of what is happening, he had opened fire on a group of 'anpromohic' animals with a Gallente soldier. He has never seen something so strange, but it was good and bad to see the soldier there as well.

_This really is a weird planet._ The sharpshooter thought to himself. He sat his sniper rifle, a custom-made metal rail gun; fitted to fire one bullet every 3 seconds (cool down). The bullet is cosutomly built to pierce any metal-like surfaces (except pure natural elements, such as rocks) and designed to glide and kill he enemy in complete silence, and the bullets elements is composed of compacted conflagration (EM thermal). On the gun was a grave reminder for his fight, and it passed on one word:

_Silence_

There were times when people said that it was deafening, that it is tormenting for people to hear nothing and suffer by being alone forever. But from experience, the silence is the sentence of those who shall suffer an endless voiceless torment.

The sniper knew those who have suffered such a fate, and kills so that he no longer hears that silence.

The silence that carry the cries of those who died.

He rested the rifle against the ship and began to search for firewood so he went into the nearby forest and found some dry wood and stones and he started a campfire from it.

…

John was in deep sleep. At first, he sort of objected to the idea of staying in a 'masters' home, which is a palace. He never cared for such luxury as a soldier. The bed was soft, but he could easily compare this to a poorly reused and stained cockpit of a fighter jet.

He removed his armor, bit by bit, until he wore his signature skintight space compressed military issued clothes, which suffer no wear/tare and were built to last, with little or no worries of hygiene.

But as he slept, he started to see strange things in his dreams, some didn't even make sense.

/

Space ships flying.

Vast bustling cities.

People below him surry around like ants to wherever they need to go.

Then a deep voice pierced his head

_I am the missia that you turn against_.

_You persecuted me_

_Hunted my children_

_Vowed to turn my promised land to ash_

The scene changed before him…

…burning and falling skyscrapers…

…spaceships suffering from the bombs that were planted…

…the ground shook of bombs and missle attacks from drones, millions dead on the streets…

_But I have returned._

_And I know you better than you know yourself_

_I shall corrupt you with fear, and commute your flesh to dust._

His kin felt hot, and then it burned under his spacesuit, for his protection became his tormenting prison.

And it never stopped.

…

And with that John awoke covered in sweat gasping for breath.

It felt… sudden. His heart was literally beating against his chest, pressured from feeling such a weird event pass over.

_It was just a dream. Nothing more, nothing less. _John thought

He decided he needed some fresh air so he got up quietly as he could as he didn't want to wake anyone, and made his way outside. Unknown to him at this moment, he had awoken one master in one of the rooms.

He really didn't have time to scout the area, so he wandered, studying every room and every angle until he spotted some kind of hill with a peach tree on it. Thinking that it might be a good spot to pick some heads off, he began to make his way up. When he arrived at the top he saw that he had a view of the entire village.

He sat himself up against the tree and tried to relax a little. He thought back to the dream…

…_that voice…_ John thought, trying to remember where he ever heard something similar by memory, but it didn't fit. And he didn't know why.

As soon as he relaxed, he heard footsteps.

The footsteps grew more closer, so he took cover behind the tree, for which he practiced the art of taking cover behind any form of barrier and use it well.

The steps went to where he stayed a few seconds ago, he pulled out his pistol, quickly got out of cover and pointed it to the source

Instead of it being an enemy, he only saw a startled feline, who she herself got into a unique fighting stance he never saw before. Both then calmed down a few seconds later to realize who one another were.

"Oh, it's you, sorry." he said bolstering the weapon and sat back down

She remained on her feet, having a surprised look on her face and asked, "How did you get around me?"

John smiled and pointed at the tree behind him with his thumb.

"The tree's to thin…" Tigress said

"Trust me, I learned how to adapt the hard way with nothing but a Lockpock. It helped me break through doors and sever neck arteries." John said with sincere depth.

After about a minute of shocking silence, she started again

"You look… troubled." she observed and notified

John shrugged and said "It was a dream that I had, nothing to worry about."

Tigress narrowed her eyes, finding something to read on his face, but she couldn't find anything. She asked, "What happened in your dream?"

It was a strange voice it pierced his head. It sounded like it was talking in some sort of telepathic communication,

Then he realized who that voice belonged to: Sansha

Sansha is the leader of a nation named after him, but he's basically a leader of some sort of finical cult. It started way back in the first Caldari-Gallente war. he was an industrial mogul, making massive profits by manufacturing weapons.

Like a blacksmith of the medieval ages, only it involved him making guns, which was her specialty for as long as he could remember killing.

Sansha drew colonists to his domain by promising a utopian alternative to contemporary society. But what they didn't know was that she was using her vast resources to experiment on them, changing them into monsters, making them only loyal to him and his hive mind. When the four empires found out about her practices they banded together to destroy her and his nation.

It worked… but there are rumors of his return.

That sounds horrible, but the last thing John wants to make sure his friends don't panic

"I don't feel like talking about it. Like I said, it was only a dream."

The feline before him was stubborn; he began to pick up that it is something he will need to look after in the future. She sighed, giving up, and said "I guess you're right."

As she left, John looked on to the village, deep in thought…

…but he only concentrated on one question…

_Sansha… why are you trying to tell me…_


	10. Chapter 10

After a restless night, John thought that his time here would be well spent by sleeping, hoping that he will regain his energy for later target practice.

Unfortunately, he was startled awake by the sound of a gong.

As he jumped upright from his sleeping position, the gong's loud echo drummed his ear drums too hard.

Putting his hands to his ears, he waited for a moment before the pain went down.

_I hope that doesn't happen again._ John thought

As he got up, he yawned and made his way to the door and went outside.

Unsurprisingly, he sees that the animals before him were already up and were standing to attention, like in his old military school.

"Ah, you're awake." Shifu said, standing at the end of the long hallway.

"Yeah, pretty tired though." John replied, but then noticed something and said, "You sounded like you were expecting me to sleep past the gong."

"I assumed that you wouldn't fit to our customs so easily." Shifu explained, surprised by how the soldier analyzed him

"Bad sleep?" Po asked

John didn't want to talk about his vision, so he shrugged off the question by saying, "Yeah."

Po began to go ahead of the other and said, "I'm cooking breakfast."

John was a bit surprised; _I thought he would be lazy._

And with that they made their way to the kitchen.

…

When they got there they took their seats and Po started on making the breakfast.

John observed him, watching him cook like he is in a fast-food restaurant cooking.

John decided to start a conversation, wanting to know about their 'routine', "So...What do you guys do around here?" John asked.

"Well, we are going to train, possibly do a bit of sparring." Mantis, the little bug, explained.

John began to understand, since they were masters of some sort of fighting style that people back home did for sport.

"Is that all that you do?" John asked

"Sadly." Po stated which earned a wack from Shifu's staff to his head.

John found this amusing and chuckled lightly

"Order up!" Po said when he placed a bowl of porridge in front of him and the others.

…

John learned that everyone was training in a room where they were spiked wooden circles on the celling, wood fighter dummies, fire shooters, spiked clubs, spinning wooden branches, a green bowl, and an ugly animal dummy.

He, on the other hand, went to see what he could salvage from his ship. He decided that he wasn't gonna spend his time doing nothing, let alone have the unknown sniper on the loose to track him and put everyone else in danger.

Besides, he needed answers, one way or another.

With his suit on and his gear ready, he quickly traveled to the wreckage. The small fire's and smoked died down, leaving a black shell of its ships former self.

Having traveled back the way he came out of, he searched the ship thoroughly so that he could scavenge what he could. Sadly, most of the ammo, weapons, and ship systems are destroyed beyond repair.

Cursing to his misfortune, he searched the rest until he found some flairs, first aid, and ammo for his two weapons, but he found a flay-lock pistol with several rockets , a mass driver fitted to shoot any grenade, a modified plasma launcher with organic and inorganic lock-on system, but most of the ammo was destroyed, so he only has 4 shots. Some ammo crates survived as well.

Once he packed them in one special metal crate for later transport, he got out; thinking how was he going to transport his items to a secure location.

He could try standard C4, but it would cause attention to occur. He could cut it open with a small torch, but that would take a long while.

He sighed and left it for tomorrow. As he left, he went to where he last seen the sniper.

He's going to find the sniper, and get the answers he needs.

Even if he has to do it by force.


End file.
